mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1
Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: Ах. Здесь чудесно. Просто чудесно. :Спайк: Искор... ка. Я... я... Сейчас. Ах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Искорка, уверена, что ты, как и я, взволнована предстоящей свадьбой в Кантерлоте. Свадьбой? Я буду вести церемонию, но мне хочется, чтобы вы все помогли с подготовкой этого замечательного события. Флаттершай, твой хор певчих птиц отвечает за музыку. :Флаттершай: Вот это да. Такая честь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, мне не найти более искусного распорядителя, чем ты. :Пинки Пай: Гип. Гип. Ура! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, ты будешь отвечать за угощения на свадьбе. :Эпплджек: Я этим чрезвычайно довольна. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга... :Радуга Дэш: зевает :Сумеречная Искорка: ...Я хочу, чтобы ты устроила звуковую радугу, после того, как жених и невеста скажут свои "Да". :Радуга Дэш: Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, ты отвечаешь за наряды невесты и её подружек. :Рарити: Принцесса Селестия хочет, чтобы я... свадебное платье... ах, для свадьбы в Кантерлоте? Я, ох... :Сумеречная Искорка: Что касается тебя, Искорка, ты будешь играть самую важную роль. Ты проследишь, чтобы всё шло по плану. До скорой встречи, твоя Принцесса Селестия. Но я не понимаю. Чья свадьба? :Спайк: О, постой. Э-э, наверно, сначала нужно было дать тебе это. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия приглашает Вас на свадьбу Принцессы Ми Аморе Каденза и... Ах. Моего брата? :Эпплджек: Твой брат женится? Поздравляю, Искорка, это отличная новость! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Отличная. Только я получила приглашение на свадьбу не от брата, а от какого-то клочка бумаги. Спасибо, Шайнинг Армор. В самом деле, он что, не мог сказать мне об этом? Эй, Искорка, ты должна знать, что я принял важное решение, которое всё изменит. Впрочем, ты всё узнаешь, когда получишь приглашение. Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза. Кто она такая? :Флаттершай: Ох, Искорка, как ты? :Сумеречная Искорка: Извини. Просто Шайнинг Армор и я всегда были так близки. Он мой СБДН. Старший брат, друг навсегда. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: А-а... :Сумеречная Искорка: До того, как я приехала сюда и узнала, что такое "дружба", Шайнинг Армор был моим единственным другом. :Эпплджек: Как один из твоих ДПН. Друг пони навсегда. :Все, кроме Эпплджек: А-а... :Эпплджек: Я хочу сказать, что твой брат, судя по всему, отличный парень. :Сумеречная Искорка: Он не такой, как все. Не каждый пони может стать капитаном королевской гвардии. :Рарити: А? Хочу уточнить. Это будет свадьба не только принцессы, но и... капитана королевской гвардии? :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, да. :Рарити: О-о... Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Звуковая радуга. На свадьбе. Да это лучшая свадьба на свете. :Пинки Пай: Лучшая свадьба на свете! :Спайк: Вы все будете помогать с этой свадьбой, а я буду устраивать мальчишник. У меня вопрос. А что такое "мальчишник"? :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: смеются :Эпплджек: Почему ты такая грустная? :Сумеречная Искорка: Просто думаю о моём брате. Когда я переехала в Понивилль, мы стали видеться всё реже. А теперь, когда у него будет новая семья, эта Принцесса Ми Амрое Ка.. как её там? Мы, вероятно, вообще не будем видеться. :Эпплджек: Перестань Искорка, ты его сестра. Он всегда найдёт время для тебя. :Сумеречная Искорка: Он не нашёл время сказать мне, что женится. :Пинки Пай: Мы приехали! :Радуга Дэш: Ого. Сколько стражников. :Рарити: Это необходимые меры предосторожности. Это всё-таки королевская свадьба. :Пинки Пай: А-а-апчхи! :Рарити: Пойдёмте. У нас много дел. :Эпплджек: А тебе нужно поздравить старшего брата. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Поздравляю. А потом скажу всё, что я об этом думаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка! Я скучал по тебе. Как твоя поездка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Как ты посмел не сказать, что женишься? Я всё-таки твоя сестра! :Шайнинг Армор: Это не моя вина. Принцесса Селестия решила усилить меры безопасности. Ты видела стражу на вокзале? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Скоро грандиозная свадьба. Может, слышал о ней? :Шайнинг Армор: Это не связано со свадьбой. Просто Кантерлоту угрожает опасность. Мы не знаем, кто за этим стоит, но Принцесса Селестия попросила меня организовать дополнительную охрану. Тебе стоит взглянуть. Ах! Вся ответственность за безопасность Кантерлота целиком лежит на моих плечах. Именно об этом я должен думать в первую очередь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо-хорошо, я понимаю. Ты защищаешь Кантерлот с помощью силогого поля, которое можешь создать только ты. И всё же, почему ты не сказал мне о своей свадьбе? Я для тебя уже ничего не значу? :Шайнинг Армор: Эй. Ты моя младшая сестра. Конечно, ты важна для меня. Но я пойму, если ты не захочешь теперь быть моим шафером. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты хочешь, чтобы твоим шафером была я? :Шайнинг Армор: Ну, да. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почту за честь. Но я всё ещё не довольна тем, что даже не знаю эту пони. Где ты встретил эту Принцессу Ми Аморе Каденза? :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка, Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза - это Каденс. Твоя бывшая няня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Каденс? Та самая Каденс? Лучшая няня за всю историю нянь? :Шайнинг Армор: Ха-ха, ещё бы. Она была твоей няней. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не могу поверить. :Сумеречная Искорка: за кадром Каденс. Самая чудесная пони на свете. Она красивая, заботливая, добрая. :Молодая Сумеречная Искорка: Мне так повезло, что у меня такая няня. :Молодая Каденс: Это мне повезло, Искорка. :Молодая Сумеречная Искорка: Ты принцесса. А я обычный единорог. :Молодая Каденс: Тебя никак не назовёшь обычным единорогом. :Молодая Каденс и молодая Сумеречная Искорка: Солнце светит, веселье потом. Постучи копытом, покрути хвостом. смеются :Вайлд Файр: Я хочу сделать себе копытокюр. :Лаки Кловер: Нет. Мне это надоело. Сколько можно? :Вайлд Файр: Иду, я сказала. Не важно, мне это необходимо, потому что я... :Лаки Кловер: Моя любимая. Красавица. :Сумеречная Искорка: за кадром Немногие единороги могут сеять любовь повсюду, и я знаю одну. :Сумеречная Искорка: И ты женишься на ней. Ты женишься на Каденс, ты женишься на Каденс. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Надеюсь, я не помешала чему-то важному. :Сумеречная Искорка: Каденс! Солнце светит, веселье потом. Постучи копытом, покрути хвостом. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Что ты делаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Каденс, это я, Искорка. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: А-ха. :Шайнинг Армор: Мне нужно на пост. Каденс останется с тобой, чтобы узнать, как идут дела. От лица нас обоих скажу, что мы очень рады видеть тебя здесь. Да, дорогая? :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Безусловно. :Шайнинг Армор: Что ж, возьмёмся за дело. :Эпплджек: Торт есть. Ледяная скульптура есть. Дивные яблочные корзинки. :Сумеречная Искорка: М. Есть. :Спайк, озвучивает фигурку Шайнинг Армор: Согласен. А ты? :Спайк, озвучивает фигурку Каденс: Согласна. М. М. М. :Эпплджек: Здравствуйте, Принцесса. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Прошу, называйте меня "Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза". :Эпплджек: Да, Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза. Хотите узнать, каким будет меню в день свадьбы? :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Конечно. Вкусно. Мне очень-очень нравится. :Эпплджек: О, правда? Возмите несколько. Я знаю вас, невест. У вас столько дел, что вы забываете поесть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах. Ты видела, что она?.. :Сумеречная Искорка: Жаль, ты не видела, как она себя вела. Не знаю, почему, но она изменилась. Прошу назвать меня "Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза". :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Кто-то произнёс моё имя? :Рарити: Ваше Высочество, для меня невероятная честь принимать участие в таком исключительном событии. смеётся :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: А-ха. Моё платье готово? :Рарити: О, да, конечно. Я работала над ним с тех пор, как мне это поручили. Думаю, Вы будете довольны результатом. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Мало бисера и коротковат шлейф. Исправьте. :Рарити: О, да. Конечно. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: И мне нужен другой цвет. :Твинклшайн: А мне нравится. :Менуэтт: Мне тоже. :Лира Хартстринг: Прелесть. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Цвет изменить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Ей бы называться Принцессой Привередой. :Пинки Пай: Итак, у нас будут игры. Танцы. Мне кажется, всё будет просто бесподобно. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Возможно. Будь это день рождения шестилетней пони. :Пинки Пай: Ах, спасибо! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, о чём вы думаете. Каденс - худшая из всех возможных невест. :Спайк, озвучивает фигурку Каденс: Кто, я? :Эпплджек: Спайк. Это для торта. :Спайк: смеётся :Рарити: Искорка, что ты такое говоришь? Каденс - просто жемчужина. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, она придирчивая. :Рарити: Естественно, в день свадьбы она хочет, что всё было идеально. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, ведь она сказала, что твоё лакомство ей очень-очень нравится, а потом тут же его выбросила. :Эпплджек: О, она просто не хотела меня обидеть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Она обманщица. Лицемерка. :Флаттершай: Она повысила голос на одну из моих птиц. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну вот. :Флаттершай: Но она действительно фальшивила. :Птица: поёт :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, ты заметила, как Каденс обошлась... :Пинки Пай и Спайк: М, м. смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно. Радуга, но ты-то со мной? :Радуга Дэш: Прости, но я была слишком занята звуковой радугой, чтобы обращать внимание на плохое поведение невесты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... :Рарити: Принцесса выходит замуж. Я уверена, что это отрицательное в ней - следствие того, что она нервничает. :Сумеречная Искорка: А я уверена, что она ужасная пони и недостойна того, чтобы Шайнинг Армор женился на ней. :Эпплджек: Искорка, мне кажется, что ты немного ревнуешь своего брата. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки и Эпплджек: Угу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы не понимаете, дело не в этом. И я вовсе не придираюсь к Каденс. Вы так поглощены подготовкой к свадьбе, что даже не понимаете, что её нужно отменить. :стук :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка. Твой брат неплохо выглядит. Правда? Хм, что-то не так? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужно поговорить. Думаю, ты делаешь... :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Кхм. :Шайнинг Армор: О, привет, милая. :Сумеречная Искорка: Она явно умеет подкрадываться. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Можно тебя на секунду, дорогой? :Шайнинг Армор: Узнаю, чего она хочет. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Надо поговорить. :Шайнинг Армор: Я для этого и пришёл. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Почему?.. :Шайнинг Армор: Она только пришла. Я слушаю. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Я ведь ясно сказала, я не хочу, чтобы ты это надевал. :Шайнинг Армор: Это форма моего дяди. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: И? :Шайнинг Армор: И я буду её носить. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: То есть, ты мне не уступишь? :Шайнинг Армор: Да не устплю... Ах! :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: О, дорогой. Опять эта головная боль? :Шайнинг Армор: А-ах! :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Тебе лучше? :Шайнинг Армор: Да... :Сумеречная Искорка: Она не просто противная и грубая. Она воплощение зла! :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка? :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Ничего. :Шайнинг Армор: Хм. По-моему, она хотела мне что-то сказать. :Принцесса Луна: Кто там? Оставайся дома, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мой брат попал в беду! Ему нужно по... Что здесь?.. :Флаттершай: Представляешь? Мы будем новыми подружками Принцессы Ми Аморе Каденза. :Сумеречная Искорка: А... Новыми подружками? А что случилось с прежними? :Эпплджек: Она не сказала. Но сказала, что очень-очень хочет, чтобы мы их заменили. :Рарити: Поскольку мы так усердно трудимся. :Эпплджек: А ты в ней сомневалась. :Рарити: Она просто прелесть. :Радуга Дэш: Уверена, что это для меня? Не очень аэродинамично. :Рарити: Хм, пошли со мной. :Эпплджек: Потрясающе. :Пинки Пай: У меня просто нет слов. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, я могу рассчитывать только на себя. :Принцесса Селестия: Превосходно. Не спешите. Потом входит Каденс. Я скажу несколько слов, потом обмен клятвами. Шайнинг Армор, ты возьмёшь кольцо у шафера. :Спайк, озвучивает фигурку Шайнинг Армор: А ты? :Спайк, озвучивает фигурку Каденс: Согласна. :Шайнинг Армор: Эй. Вы видели Искорку? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я здесь! Я не встану рядом с ней! И тебе не стоит. :Шайнинг Армор: Прости, я не знаю, почему она так себя ведёт. :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Не будем обращать внимания. :Сумеречная Искорка: Выслушайте меня. :Флаттершай: Ой, Искорка, ты в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё нормально. :Эпплджек: Ты уверена? :Сумеречная Искокра: Я кое-что скажу. Она злая. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Ах! Что? :Страж: Что здесь происходит? :Сумеречная Искорка: Она обидела моих подруг. Она что-то сделала со своими подружками. И к тому же, она наложила заклятие на брата, чтобы его глаза... :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: плакать Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Потому что ты злая! :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: плачет :Сумеречная Искорка: Злая! Если тебя не остановить, ты погубишь моего брата. :Шайнинг Армор: Хочешь знать, что у меня с глазами? Ах. Когда я начал использовать своё защитное заклинание, меня стала мучить страшная головная боль. Каденс прибегает не к заклятьям, а к своей магии, чтобы исцелять меня. И она решила заменить подружек, только потому что узнала, что они просто хотят встретиться на свадьбе с королевскими особами Кантерлота. Если она была невежлива с твоими подругами, то лишь потому, что в силу моей занятости, она принимала все решения сама. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я просто хотела... :Шайнинг Армор: Она в постоянном напряжении, для неё важно, чтобы всё прошло идеально. А для тебя, судя по всему, это не столь важно! Ах! А теперь извините, мне нужно успокоить свою невесту. Ты, конечно, не будешь шафером. И вообще, на твоём месте я бы не пришёл на свадьбу. :Эпплджек: Пойдёмте. Нам надо найти Принцессу. :Принцесса Селестия: Тебе есть о чём подумать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, это было чересчур? :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня могла быть сестра, а я потеряла брата. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я жалею... :Принцесса Ми Аморе Каденза: Ещё бы. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rarity: Ahh! :footsteps :Rarity: It is gorgeous out. Just gorgeous! :footsteps :Applejack: slurp :footsteps :Spike: Twi... light! ...I... have... Lemme just... breath belch :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. the others Wedding? reading I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music. :Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! What an honor! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception. :Pinkie Pie: Hip, hip, hooray! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception. :Applejack: Well, color me pleased as punch! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash– :Rainbow Dash: yawn :Twilight Sparkle: ...I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their "I do"'s. :Rainbow Dash: Yes! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids. :Rarity: Princess Celestia wants me to– unintelligible ...wedding dress? For a Canterlot wedding... I, ah, ooh, oooh! :thump :Twilight Sparkle: And as for you, Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia. But... I don't understand. Who's getting married? :Spike: Oh, wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and... gasp My brother?! :Applejack: Your brother's getting married? Congratulations, Twilight! That's great news! :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, great news. That I just got from a wedding invitation! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally? [as Shining Armor] Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh, never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation. normal Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Who in the hoof is that?! snort :Fluttershy: Um, Twilight? Are you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my B.B.B.F.F! :pause :Twilight Sparkle: Big Brother Best Friend Forever? :Rest of main cast: Ohhh! :Twilight Sparkle: Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend. :Sparkle ::When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly ::To see how many other ponies I could meet ::I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need ::Other ponies to make my life complete ::But there was one colt that I cared for ::I knew he would be there for me ::My big brother, best friend forever! ::Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together ::He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!) ::We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) ::We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams ::I miss him more than I realized ::It seems... :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity ::Your big brother, best friend forever ::Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together :Sparkle ::And though he's, oh, so far away ::I hoped that he would stay ::My big brother best friend ::Forever... ::Forever... :Applejack: As one of your P.F.F.'s... :pause :Applejack: Pony Friends Forever... :Rest of main cast: Ohhh! :Applejack: ...I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy. :Twilight Sparkle: He is pretty special. I mean, they don't let just anypony be captain of the Royal Guard. :Rarity: screech So let me get this straight. We're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess, but a captain of the Royal Guard? :Twilight Sparkle: I guess we are. :Rarity: Ooh, ooh, oooh! :thump :Rest of main cast: chattering :Rainbow Dash: A sonic rainboom? At a wedding?! Can you say "best wedding ever"?! :Pinkie Pie: gasp echoing Best wedding ever! :Spike: So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but I'm the one who gets to host the bachelor party! I have just one question. What's a bachelor party? :Rainbow Dash, ' Rarity', ' Pinkie Pie', ' Applejack', and ' Fluttershy': laughter :Applejack: Why the long face, sugarcube? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this "Princess Mi Amore Ca-whatshername", we'll probably never see each other. :Applejack: Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you. :Twilight Sparkle: Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married. :Pinkie Pie: We're here, we're here! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, what's with all the guards? :Rarity: I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies. :Pinkie Pie: Aaaaaaaaa– like a trumpet :Rarity: Now, let's get going! We've got work to do! :Applejack: And you've got a big brother to go congratulate. :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Congratulate. And then give him a piece of my mind. :Twilight Sparkle: I've got something to say to you, mister. :Shining Armor: Twily! Ah, I've missed, you, kid. How was the train ride? I– :Twilight Sparkle: How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married! I'm your sister, for pony's sake! :Shining Armor: It's not my fault! Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it? :Shining Armor: It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. This, you need to see. :pop :Shining Armor: gasps The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand has been my top priority. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, okay, I get it. You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up. But still... how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you any more? :Shining Armor: Hey. You're my little sister. Of course you're important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't want to be my best mare now. :Twilight Sparkle: You want me to be your best mare? :Shining Armor: Well... yeah. :Twilight Sparkle: I'd be honored! But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know! When did you even meet this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"? :Shining Armor: Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance, your old foalsitter. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance? As in the Cadance? As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?! :Shining Armor: chuckles You tell me. She was your foalsitter. :Twilight Sparkle: Ohmygoshohmygosh! Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind... :Young Twilight Sparkle: I am so lucky to have you as my foalsitter! :Young Cadance: I'm the one who's lucky, Twilight. :Young Twilight Sparkle: scoffs You're a princess. I'm just a regular old unicorn. :Young Cadance: You are anything but a regular old unicorn. :Young Twilight and Young Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! laughing :Wild Fire: I am going for a hooficure and that is that! :Lucky Clover: You are not going– :Wild Fire: I am! I am! :Lucky Clover: I've already paid for three this month! :Wild Fire: I... no! My girlfriends are all getting their hooves done! And you said that onl– :Lucky Clover: Please, we've done this at least– :Lucky Clover and Wild Fire: stop arguing :Lucky Clover: Oh! Ho, ho, ho. :Wild Fire: Oh, sweetie. You just did that face. :Twilight Sparkle: How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go? I only know of one! And you're marrying her! voice You're marrying Cadance! You're marrying Cadance! :Princess Cadance: I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! :Princess Cadance: What are you doing? :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, it's me, Twilight! :Princess Cadance: uninterested Uh-huh. :Shining Armor: I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear? :Princess Cadance: Absolutely. :Shining Armor: Well, we'll let you get to it. :music :Applejack: Cake, check. Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted... :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm. Check. :Spike: voice I do. Do you? voice I do! noises nervously :Applejack: Hiya, Princess! :Princess Cadance: Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. :Applejack: Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day? :Princess Cadance: I have! :chords :Princess Cadance: gulp Delicious! I love-love-love them. nervously :Applejack: Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go? squee I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly. :thud :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :closes :Twilight Sparkle: Did... you see what she... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed! Cadance "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." :Princess Cadance: Did I hear someone say my name? :Rarity: Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion. nervously :Princess Cadance: unenthusiastically Uh-huh. Is my dress ready? :Rarity: stammers Yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results! Mmm! :Princess Cadance: I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train. :Rarity: Oh, yes, of course. :Princess Cadance: And those should be a different color. :Twinkleshine: I think they're lovely. :Minuette: Me too! :Lyra Heartstrings: I love them. :Princess Cadance: Make them a different color. :Twilight Sparkle: Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants." :pop :Pinkie Pie: Okay, let me see. We've been over the games... dice ...the dances... :from Swarm of the Century plays and stops :Pinkie Pie: gasps I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you? :Princess Cadance: Perfect! ...If we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Thank you! :Princess Luna: Rest, my sister. As always, I will guard the night. :Twilight Sparkle: Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever. :Spike: voice Who, me? :Applejack: Spike! That goes on the cake. :Spike: nervously :Rarity: Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadance is an absolute gem! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, she was so demanding! :Rarity: Well, of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash? :Applejack: Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's. :Twilight Sparkle: No, she was just being fake and totally insincere! :Fluttershy: She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal. :Twilight Sparkle: See? Rude! :Fluttershy: But he was singing really off-key. :sings off-key :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated– :Pinkie Pie and Spike: noises and laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Never mind. Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right? :Rainbow Dash: Sorry, Twi. Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude. :Twilight Sparkle: growls :Rarity: The princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves. :thump :Twilight Sparkle: And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him! :Applejack: Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother? :Rest of main cast: Uh-huh. :Twilight Sparkle: I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even table be a wedding! :knocking :Shining Armor: Twily! Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think? Huh. Everything okay? :Twilight Sparkle: We need to talk. I think you're making a big– :Princess Cadance: throat :Shining Armor: Oh, uh, hi, sweetie. :Twilight Sparkle: She sure has a way of sneaking up on people. :Princess Cadance: Could I speak to you for a moment, dear? :Shining Armor: Better see what she wants. :Princess Cadance: muffled Look, we need to talk. :Shining Armor: muffled I'm here to talk. :Princess Cadance: muffled It's about your sister, okay? :Shining Armor: muffled I– look, look, she's okay– :Princess Cadance: muffled Just... listen to me, (over Shining Armor) alright? No no– :Shining Armor: muffled I'm listening, I'm listening. :Princess Cadance: muffled I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that. :Shining Armor: This was my favorite uncle's. :Princess Cadance: And? :Shining Armor: And I think I should wear it. :Princess Cadance: Are you disagreeing with me? :Shining Armor: I guess I am– Ah! :Princess Cadance: Oh, dear. Are you getting another one of your headaches? :Shining Armor: Gyah! :Princess Cadance: Feeling better? :Shining Armor: grunts Mm-hmm. :Twilight Sparkle: She isn't just unpleasant and rude. She's downright evil! :Shining Armor: Twilight! :Princess Cadance: Let her go. :Shining Armor: Huh. It seemed like she had something else she wanted to tell me. :Princess Luna: Who goes there? Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor's in real trouble! You have to help– :Twilight's friends: chatter :Twilight Sparkle: Dresses? What are you–? :Fluttershy: Can you believe it? We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids! :Twilight Sparkle: New bridesmaids? What happened to her old bridesmaids? :Applejack: She didn't say. But she did tell us that she would love-love-''love'' it if we'd fill in for them. :Rarity: Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything. :Applejack: And you had your doubts about her. :Rarity: Told you she was an absolute gem! :Rainbow Dash: You sure this is what I should wear? Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic. :Rarity: Hmm. I'll see what I can do. :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy: chatter and laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like I really am on my own. :organ music :Princess Celestia: Perfect, girls. No need to rush. Then of course, Cadance will enter. :"Bridal Chorus" plays :Princess Celestia: I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows. Shining Armor, you'll get the ring from your best mare. :Spike: voice Do you? voice I do! :Shining Armor: Hey... has anypony seen Twilight? :open :Twilight Sparkle: I'm here! I'm not gonna stand next to her! And neither should you! :Shining Armor: I'm sorry, I... I don't know why she's acting like this. :Princess Cadance: Maybe we should just ignore her. :Twilight Sparkle: You have to listen to me! :Fluttershy: Oh, goodness! Are you okay? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine. :Applejack: Ya sure about that? :Twilight Sparkle: I've got something to say! She's evil! :Rest of main cast: chattering :Royal guard: comment to other guard :Twilight Sparkle: She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all jangling! :Princess Cadance: crying Why are you doing this to me?! :Twilight Sparkle: Because you're evil! :Princess Cadance: crying :Twilight Sparkle: Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life! :smack :Shining Armor: You want to know why my eyes went all jangling? Nuh! Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me! :Twilight Sparkle: inhales :Shining Armor: And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your hoof friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding! :Twilight Sparkle: I was just trying to– :Shining Armor: She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you! gasps Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all. :Applejack: C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess. :Twilight Sparkle: I was– :Princess Celestia: You have a lot to think about. :slam :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe I was being overprotective. I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother. ::He was my big brother, best friend ::Forever... ::And now, we'll never do anything ::Together... :noise :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry! :Princess Cadance: You will be. :crackling :be continued... :music :credits de:Transkripte/Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 en:Transcripts/A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 es:Transcripciones/Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 pl:Transkrypty/Ślub w Canterlocie#Część 1 pt:Transcrições/Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1 Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон